Strange Feelings
by Scottie2
Summary: Chapter 10 is here, yay!!!!!!! R/R NOW! Hehehheheh, THere is some OOC-ness here, so be ready!
1. Default Chapter

Okay who else here just about loves Zero/Kizna pairings?..what do u mean you don't? Well, then id advise u to get outta this fanfic, cuz its all this ones about!  
  
On the other hand if you do like this pairing, please read on. Heck even if u don't like em, go ahead and read. And don't forget to review!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, but if I did Id make it all about Zero and Kizna!! AHAHAHHAHA! (just kiddin)  
  
Note: This is basically my attempt at a fluff n stuff fanfic. I did another one a while back, but it sucked. But Ive been inspired by a few writers, special thanks to GideonRynn, your awesome fanfic is probably one of the reasons ive come back to MK fanfiction!! So if u havent read Towryk Eyes, I advise u to definitely do that!  
  
By the way, this takes place 2 years after the series started. (read: Their reaching their 3rd year at GOA)  
  
* Strange Feelings *  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Shrugs.  
  
"Errrrrrrggggg!!!! Zero, when I find you I'm going to hit you so hard..."  
  
"Have you tried the cafeteria?" Wrecka asked Kizna.  
  
"Well, duh, that was the first place I looked! And he wasn't in his room, or with Clay or Yamagi.where could he be?"  
  
"Did you try the hangar?" Tukasa thought aloud.  
  
"No.but I guess I have no place else to check!"  
  
Kizna ran down the hallway, heading to the Hangar.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Candidate 88 leaned against the rail, looking at his PRO-ING. For the first time in who knows how long, he wasn't all that hungry. Today, he felt nothing compelling him to pick a fight with Hiead. And he didn't feel like walking around with Clay or Roose, or even Yamagi.  
  
No, he wasn't sick, or at least he didn't think he was. He wasn't tired. He wasn't angry. So why was Zero Enna in the hangar?  
  
Why am I here? -  
  
Obviously, even Zero Enna himself didn't know.  
  
Kizna did a good job fixing the PRO-ING, after that fight with Hiead -  
  
For some reason, Kizna's name made him feel uncomfortable. Was that the reason he was there? To see Kizna?  
  
Why am I feeling so different today? - "Zero?"  
  
Enna spun around. His heart skipped a beat. It was her.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's lunch time, you do realize!"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
This took a few seconds for Kizna to process. These were probably the last words she would expect out of Zero's mouth. When she realized she wasn't hearing things, she got worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" The repairer made her way to Zero and felt is forehead.  
  
The second Kizna touched him, he began to tremble.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? -  
  
Kizna pulled her hand back in shock. Zero was starting to scare her. "Zero, maybe I should take you to the sick-bay."  
  
"No!" If she took him to the sick-bay, she'd leave, and then he wouldn't be with her.  
  
But I feel as if I'm going to explode just being this near to her! What the hell? -  
  
"Zero what's wrong?" There was genuine concern in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know.just don't leave okay?"  
  
Kizna nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Zero just couldn't stand anymore. His knees turned to jello, and he slid to the floor.  
  
"Zero!"  
  
"I'm okay.I just." He looked up at her. Kizna stood there, looking as she usually did; her repairer's jacket, her hat. "Take your hat off.."  
  
Kizna's hand moved to her head. "Why?"  
  
Good question! I have no idea! -  
  
"Please?"  
  
Normally Kizna would have hit Zero, but today he wasn't being normal. Slowly she took her hat off, and dropped it into Zero's hands.  
  
Zero looked at her, her ears now fully noticeable. "You look.beautiful."  
  
I repeat, Kizna would normally have hit Zero at this point.but there was just something so sweet, and genuine about it.Looking into his eyes, she found herself devoid of words.  
  
"Kizna.I have no idea what is going on in me.but I.just want to be near you.so don't leave.okay?"  
  
A shocked silent Kizna simply nodded. Not knowing what to do, she sat down next to him.  
  
Almost absentmindedly, Zero took her hand.  
  
"Zero, do you think you'll be okay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay okay, I know this chapter made like, NO SENSE.but chapter two will most likely take care of that, alrightie? Please review!!!! 


	2. Strange Explanations

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei.blah blah blahddity blah.  
  
Okay I know that was MAJOR Zero OOCness last chapter, sorry bout that. This chapter he'll be more normal!  
  
Anyways, I hope u guys like this chapter! It'll be a little longer.  
  
Authors Note: Last chapter, I had used the "-" sign to signify thoughts, but when I put it onto fanfiction.net, it got a little screwed up. Sorry about that! So now ill signify thoughts with the "/" key.  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Explanations  
  
Kizna woke, finding herself leaning on Zero's shoulder. They were both sitting, in front of the PRO-ING. Looking at her partner, she saw he was asleep.  
  
-What time is it?  
  
She looked at her watch. 5:00!?  
  
/Good thing there weren't any scheduled classes after Lunch!/  
  
Kizna stood up. Zero had been acting so weird.  
  
"Kizna?"  
  
The repairer spun around to see Wrecka, Tukasa, Saki, and Ikhny at the door to the hangar.  
  
"Where have you been? Why is Zero on the floor?" Wrecka asked.  
  
"Shh! I think he's still sleeping. I'll tell you outside."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kizna sat down and set her tray on the table.  
  
"Okay, tell us what happened in there!"  
  
"Well.it was weird.really weird.." In a few minutes, Kizna told everything that had happened in the hangar. When she finished, she was answered with blank stares.  
  
"So what do you guys think?"  
  
Wrecka laughed. "Didn't you ever learn about this on your colony?"  
  
Kizna shook her head.  
  
"Well, you do know how there are a lot of different EX reactions?"  
  
"Um.not really."  
  
Saki joined in. "Like how EX feed off of hate and anger."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that." "Well, Zeros just having a really rare and weird reaction that only a few pilots get."  
  
"Oh, alright. So this is just a one time thing, right?"  
  
Saki frowned. "Well, uh, let me explain a little more. Basically this is called the SF reaction. SF stands for Strange Feelings, because that's what the guy who first had the reaction called it. It basically feeds of um."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Tukasa interrupted.  
  
"One of the benefits of being, Mr. 'Interesting's partner."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Anyways, like I was saying, the SF reaction is when the EX feed off of love."  
  
"Um, what exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Zero has new feelings coming his way. Um, sensual ones."  
  
"WHAT? You mean my stupid partner has been acting this way because he likes some girl?"  
  
Wrecka giggled. "Not just anyone, duh! He likes you Kizna!"  
  
Saki nodded, and the others laughed. Kizna began to turn a funny shade of red.  
  
"Are you saying he's gonna be acting like this all the time?" She asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Nah, it comes and goes. One day he could be like that, the other one he'd be normal Zero. But if I were you, I'd hide it from Azuma. If he found out, I don't know what would happen."  
  
"Wait a second. How come I've never seen this with any other candidates?"  
  
"I told you, its really rare. And if it did ever happen, the candidates were smart and kept it a secret."  
  
Wrecka nodded. "Yeah, I heard Candidate 45 had something weird going on. But his repairer just told everyone he was feeling sick, or something like that."  
  
"Okay, okay. I guess I better go tell Zero this! I doubt he ever learned it about it on his colony. He probably fell asleep in every class except lunch."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zero lay on his bed, staring up at the sky.  
  
/What the hell is with me today?/  
  
It had all started when Kizna came in.He remembered the weird shaky feeling he had when she had touched him.  
  
/She looked different...like she looked better, beautiful..../  
  
Zero shook the thought out of his head. He beat his pillow. "What the hell...!"  
  
"Zero?" Clay sat up and looked over at Zero.  
  
"Oh...uh, sorry Clay...."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Uh...nothing...I was just thinking..." /...of Kizna.../  
  
Now the words "thinking" and "thought" are usually never used in a sentence that has Zero's name in it, needless to say it was surprising that the words came out of his own mouth. Clay decided he needed a little more information. "Zero, whats wrong?"  
  
"Look, something weird just happened today, thats all!" He said, agitated.  
  
"What happened?" Clay responded, calmly.  
  
"Nothing....its just that when Kizna touched me i got all weird and stuff."  
  
Clay rolled his eyes. What a fabulous vocabulary. "Hmm, thats very interesting."  
  
"So do you know what this means or what?"  
  
"Well, it could mean you have Strange Feelings..."  
  
"Well duh, i know that...!"  
  
"No, Strange Feelings is the name of a rare EX reaction. Its basically when a pilot or pilot candidate begin to have feelings for a fellow co-worker."  
  
Zero blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Okay, I'll make it easier for you Zero. You have feelings for Kizna. So when she is around you, you get these weird things that will happen to you. It happens every now and then, but most days you are as normal (and stupid) as you usually are. Got it?"  
  
Zero heard the first 3 sentences then stopped listening. "I DON'T LIKE KIZNA!!"  
  
Clay laughed. "Its very interesting isn't it? Well, your EX shows it all, you have at least a small amount of feelings for Kizna. And they'll probably grow."  
  
"AHHH! This is ridiculous! What if i have these dumb things when im in my Pro-Ing or something!"  
  
"Well, there are ways to stop the reactions, Zero."  
  
"Really! HOW?"  
  
"Uh...heh heh.... um.... you can find that out for yourself. But I'm tired and we have training at 7:30 tommorow...so uh....good night Zero!"  
  
"What? Clay? CLAY! CLAY!"  
  
But all he got was a small "interesting" for a response. Zero pounded his pillow, hard.  
  
/I still dont even understand whats happening.../  
  
teehee hee!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I finally finished it (yeah i know, after like 2 weeks) And i hope it kinda cleared stuff up for all the people who were COMPLETELY confused by chapter 1. Sooooo please R/R and if all things go well, I'll probabbly have next chapter up really soon!  
  
- Mihoshi  
  
Queen of the Ditzy and Accident Prone! 


	3. Strange Thoughts

Hi hi!!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen for that really long delay. School started again, and plus I've had CPU troubles, it all adds up to a major lack of time.  
  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, even though i kinda wrote it a month ago and it took me that long to find time to upload it (sry again!)  
  
Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming, Ill even take flames for all I care. Oh, by the way, I might not keep this just a Z/K fluffy fanfic, i havent decided wether id like to put some action in there. You'll see.  
  
NOTE!!!!!!: Some of you might have read a chapter 3 that really sucked an had a lot of OOCness. I have now taken that chapter out, and replaced it with this one, which is better, or at least I think so. I wrote this at a time when I wasn't sleep-deprived, so please accept my apologies for the crap-fest which was the last chapter 3. Thanks to the guy (or girl) who wrote the review that opened my eyes. That's what reviews are for folks, and they do make a pretty big difference.  
  
Chapter 3: Strange Observations  
  
When Zero woke up, he was his normal sleepy self. But not for long.  
  
"ZERO WAKE UP!!!! We have training early today! And today's when Azuma is going to evaluate us!" Clay yelled into Zero's ears.  
  
The blue-eyed pilot just rubbed his eyes, looked at Clay, then rolled over and returned to his slumber.  
  
"Zero!" Clay shook his fellow candidate. "Look, todays your fight with Hiead, remember? Your going to have to get up if you want to win!"  
  
Zero rolled back over at the mention of his rivals name. His eyes shot open! "Yeah!!! I'm gonna win this time!" With newfound energy, Enna jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. He paused for a second. "Um, Clay.was there something I had asked you the night before?"  
  
"Yes, and then we had a little conversation about it."  
  
"Oh, because I forgot everything we'd talked about, sorry."  
  
Clay sighed. "Well, do yourself a favor and avoid Kizna for a while, okay?"  
  
"Whatever! All I want to do is find Hiead and rub in his face how much I'm going to pummel him today!"  
  
Clay rolled his eyes. "Have fun, Zero."  
  
Zero left the bunkrooms.  
  
* * *  
  
Kizna sat in the hangar, repairing a damaged area of the PRO-ING.  
  
"I wonder if Zero even remembers what happened yesterday.." She said out loud, to herself.  
  
Just then, Zero walked in. "Hey, did you see Hiead anywhere today?"  
  
"My name isn't 'Hey' Zero, its Kizna.and as a matter of fact I did see Mr. Gloomy walk through her today. I don't know where he went, though."  
  
"Jeesh, thanks for nothing."  
  
^ Whack! ^ In an instant, Kizna had punched Zero in the head. "Learn some manners, idiot!"  
  
"Hey!!!! I'm your partner remember! Your supposed to hit OTHER pilots, not me!"  
  
"Yeah well, I wouldn't have a problem with hitting them if my OWN partner wasn't such a moron!"  
  
"I am NOT a moron!"  
  
Kizna laughed. "Look Zero, since you're here, do you want to work on your anti-gravity sickness again?"  
  
"NO! I want to find Hiead and beat the crap out of him!"  
  
"Like you did last time?" ^ Scene flashes to a shot of Zero lying on a bed in Sick Bay ^  
  
"Shaddup. I wasn't feeling good that day, okay? Well, I'm outta here!" Enna proclaimed, then left with his big stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
Kizna watched him leave.  
  
/The idiot totally forgot what had happened just yesterday! Maybe Saki was wrong. Maybe Zero just ate some bad sushi or something./  
  
  
  
Yes I know that was a short chapter. But it was basically just a way of covering up the other chapter 3 (see beginning A/Ns if you don't know what im talking about.)  
  
Chapter 4 will be long! Oh, and Ill defintely try not to include OOCness. Its hard to please everyone, so don't be mad If I take the series in a different direction that you might like. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!  
  
Mihoshi  
  
Queen of the Ditzy and Accident Prone! 


	4. Strange Interactions

Chapter 4 is up!!! Come on guys, 7 reviews? Where'd yall go? I'm not THAT bad of a writer am I?  
  
Heh Heh, well, I'm just going to write another chapter, even if its whole purpose is to just fill up space at fanfiction.net! But seriously, please R/R! There is nothing better than having people review. Especially good reviews!  
  
Anyway, is anyone else as ecstatic as I am that Towryk Eyes was finally updated??? If you haven't read it yet, go do so! Cuz like I said in chapter 1, This series is what made me fall in love with the whole Zero/Kizna thing. This site needs more fanfics with those pairings!  
  
As for this pairing being called unrealistic? Well that's your opinion! But lets get one thing straight, almost 75% of the MK fics here are Hiead/Zero. In my opinion THAT'S unrealistic! But I don't mind it, because I'm OPEN- MINDED!  
  
Uh, sorry, just had to vent there. I apologize. But enough gibber jabber onto the next chap!  
  
Thoughts are signified with ^. (ie: ^ blah blah blah ^)  
  
Chapter 4: Strange Closeness  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm telling you, It's not going to happen every single day!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it seemed like he didn't even remember anything that had happened."  
  
"That's just because Zero's an idiot."  
  
Kizna and Saki's heads went 'whoosh' as their attentions went from each other onto Wrecka.  
  
"You can say that again!" Tukasa joined in.  
  
All 5 of our favorite candidate repairers were sitting at their normal table in the cafeteria. Saki and Kizna sat across from each other, in heated discussion.  
  
"Look, I'm sure there is such a thing as an SF reaction, but the chances of Zero having it, especially if it means he likes me, are very very slim!" Kizna said, probably for the fifth time.  
  
"I think you just don't want to have to admit that Zero may have feelings for you!" Tukasa contributed.  
  
"Or maybe she has feelings for him, and just doesn't want to admit it!" Wrecka added. Giggles ensued.  
  
Kizna rolled her eyes. "Look, we've been here what, almost 3 years and you guys still are acting like 15 year olds! Jeesh, grow up!"  
  
Saki simply shook her head and laughed. "Is that a tint of red I see building up in your cheeks, Kizna?"  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
"Okay, okay, back to our more civilized conversation. Look, whether you like it or not, from what I can tell, Zero is having SF reactions!"  
  
"Alright, so what if he does? What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Hide it the best you can until they go away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think! If Azuma found out, he might do something drastic, like give you guys new partners!"  
  
"What? Man..so I guess I'll HAVE to keep this a secret." Kizna said, with a moan.  
  
"Well, it's not as hard as you think. You can do things to help keep it controlled."  
  
"Like?" Kizna interrupted.  
  
"..like physical displays of.um.affection, and.well, you know, things along those lines."  
  
"WHAT? Urgg! Zero you idiot! Look what you're going to have to make me do!"  
  
"Who are you calling an Idiot!"  
  
All 5 heads spun around to see Zero and Clay, standing behind the table.  
  
"Oh.uh..Zero.Clay..how much did you guys uh..hear.?"  
  
"Just the idiot part! Why?"  
  
"No reason!" Kizna stood up and grabbed Zero's arm, then proceeded to drag him out of the cafeteria.  
  
Clay watched them leave. "I think I missed something here.."  
  
Saki giggled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
* * *  
  
"But I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shutup!" WHACK! "Were just going to the recreation zone so we can .talk.."  
  
"But IM HUNGRY!!!!"  
  
They reached the recreation zone. "Jeesh Zero, can't you think of anything besides food for at least 20 minutes???"  
  
Zero paused to think. "Um..no!"  
  
His repairer just rolled her eyes and dragged her partner over to where they usually might sit down and talk, or nap, if they had extra time.  
  
Zero stayed standing as the cat-eared girl plopped down onto the grass.  
  
For some reason, his eyes began to blur, then refocused. But strange enough, everything seemed to be almost brighter. And nicer.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit?"  
  
"No." He turned to look at his partner. Just like everything else, she seemed brighter, and nicer. He was used to the scolding looks and multiple kicks and punches, but now it seemed to Zero as if his partner couldn't hurt a fly, even if she tried. She just sat there, looking up into the tree she was leaning against. So content, bright.almost beautiful. Zero's eyes widened. She was beautiful. The way the light reflected against her, the way she sat, her hair, her eyes, her lips.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Those 4 short words seemed to knock Zero out of a weird trance. His eyes blurred and refocused once more, this time with less spectacular results. Everything seemed dimmer again.  
  
"Zero! Are you listening?"  
  
"Uh..uh..yeah."  
  
"Good. Now pay attention. Saki and me have been talking..about that day when you were acting funny.And now we both agree that it's probably this thing called an SF reaction."  
  
^ SF reaction? Didn't Clay say something about that? ^ Zero thought for a second. ^ That's right. Clay was yakking yesterday night about that.^  
  
".Its this weird thing that you'll get when your near me and we have to hide if from Azuma or else we might get separated and I'm not sure how we're going to pull this off so you have to help me okay?"  
  
Zero blinked. Twice. "Okay."  
  
"Okay? Phew, I was so worried, like this would be harder or something."  
  
"So what does this mean again?"  
  
"AHHH! You baka! Look Zero, you're going to be acting funny, and we have to hide it from Azuma. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought you said! I'm not a baka."  
  
"Look, I have to some serious thinking. So why don't you go find Yamagi or Clay or somebody."  
  
So, Zero started to head towards the door. Then, In a strange impulse, he turned for a moment. You know what happens next.his eyes blurred, then refocused. Everything was bright again!  
  
^ What the hell. ^ Zero blinked a couple times, then rubbed his eyes. Kizna seemed to be shining. Feeling as if he was drawn to her, he silently made his way back to the tree.  
  
Kizna had her eyes closed and seemed almost asleep. Zero stood right in front of her and began to study her features, almost absentmindedly.  
  
^ Reddish-pink hair.beautiful skin.dainty nose.red lips.I wonder if her skin is soft..or smooth.what does her mouth taste like? ^  
  
Zero stayed fixated on his partner like a 7 year old staring in a Toy Store window. Like he found the perfect toy and he wished he could just reach out and take it home.  
  
Then it hit him. There wasn't any glass in the way, nothing to stop him.  
  
Moving closer to Kizna, Zero got directly next to her, sat down, then leaned so that his face was directly in front of hers. His hand moved up to touch her skin, then pulled it back, like he was afraid he'd break his new toy.  
  
Looking at her lips, he felt strangely drawn. Eyes wide open, he drew closer.closer.  
  
Suddenly "CANDIDATES 85-89 REPORT TO THE HANGAR! 1ST FIGHT GNER VS. ENNA. REPORT IMMEDIATELY" rang over the intercom.  
  
Kizna's eyes snapped open, while Zero snapped backwards, falling onto his back.  
  
Kizna blinked a few times. "Zero.what the.why.what."  
  
Zero tried to make out a few words. But not a one came out.  
  
"I REPEAT! CANDIDATES 85-89 REPORT TO THE HANGAR!"  
  
Zero blinked. "I think..we have to go."  
  
Kizna watched as her partner bolted from her side and ran out of the recreation zone.  
  
^ What just happened...?^  
  
She quickly got up and ran after Zero..  
  
Okay! Now its your turn! Please R/R! Next chap I think ill do responses to your reviews! Show fan appreciation! ^.^  
  
Yes, I know there was OOC, but what can I say? I just love Kizna/Zero fics! : :Giggles: :  
  
Mihoshi  
  
Queen of the Ditzy and Accident Prone 


	5. Strange Behavior

But now Im back doo doo doo  
  
From outer space! Doo doo doo ....  
  
..Sorry.  
  
  
  
I know I said I'd to review response.but Im kinda lazy. Next chapter I swear!  
  
Anyways, Don't you just wish Kizna and Zero could just kiss? Dontcha? Well I sure do!  
  
Maybe we'll get a little action in! Or.not.  
  
Thoughts are shown with the " ^ " sign.  
  
Please R/R.  
  
I don't own Megami Kouhosei, yadda yadda  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5 : Strange Behavior  
  
Kizna reached the Hangar a second too late. Zero was already in his PRO- ING. A little saddened, she headed towards the Center Control Booth (A/N I dunno what to call it, sorry!) and sat down at her regular console. All the other girls hadn't arrived yet, so she just waited there patiently.  
  
^ Did he..kiss me? I didn't feel anything.but he was so close.^  
  
Kizna wondered at what had happened. Over the two years she had developed a small little thing for Zero, once they had gotten a little older. He had grown taller, a little more handsome. To her, his geeky grin was more of a cute grin. But his personality had stayed the same, so after a month or so with a small crush, it was gone. But now.now he was acting different. Older, not the "never keeps his mouth shut" Zero she was used to.  
  
^ Is it the SF reaction thing Saki was talking about? Or just Zero finally growing up? I don't understand. ^  
  
By now, all the other repairers had come in and greeted Kizna, then taken their own consoles.  
  
Azuma walked in, and thus the battle began, Hiead vs Zero.  
  
"CANDIDATES! BEGIN!"  
  
The fight started as usual, both hitting, blocking, countering.nothing different. But Kizna began to notice Zero acting a little tougher, taking more hits, but at the same time he was doling out a whole lot more.  
  
"Way to go Zero!" She said, not being able to contain her surprise, and happiness at the newfound strength he found.  
  
At the sound of her voice, Zero turned his head, while in the PRO-ING, towards the control booth. To Kizna, it was eerie how he almost looked right at her, even though he was in a PRO-ING, and she couldn't see him. Then she saw Hiead. "ZERO WATCH OUT!"  
  
Before Zero could react, Hiead pummeled him right in the head, knocking him over.  
  
"WINNER: GNER 87!" Then in a lower voice, "88, you idiot. Just when I thought you were getting better.."  
  
Kizna looked down. Was it her fault he was distracted? They REALLY needed to work some things out.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Zero exited his PRO-ING, Kizna grabbed him and dragged him to the Recreation Zone. Zero, not knowing what to do, and hoping he could come up with a good explanation for his actions earlier that day, didn't say a word.  
  
This just made Kizna even more anxious.  
  
She plopped him down by their tree. "Zero Enna, you have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
He lowered his head. "I..I'm sorry..I just.weird things have been happening."  
  
"I know! But I'm just as confused as you are! You have to tell me about these things, idiot! And another thing, whats with you being so close to me.I mean.when we woke up."  
  
A blush began to cover her partner's face. "I uh.wanted to kiss you."  
  
The way he said it, so sweet and innocent yet sorry but so incredibly cute.Kizna wanted to hug him just then. "I.you.I..what?"  
  
"I just began to see you in a different light, so to speak..and I wanted to..touch you.and kiss you."  
  
Yeah I know. You're expecting a slap or a punch or a kick here right? Wrong. The cat-eared repairer nearly melted.  
  
The past 2 years, her old crush, everything just went running back to her. ^ SF Reaction or not, this is the kind of Zero I like. ^  
  
"So.are you mad." Zero flinched, ready to take his annual beating.  
  
"Zero Enna.I don't know whats going on, but right now you are the sweetest, most cutest male I've ever known."  
  
At this number 88 smiled, then stood up. "So.where do we go now?"  
  
Kizna was wondering the same thing. There was obviously chemistry right now. He knew it, she knew it. But somebody had to take the next step. The repairer took his hand.  
  
"Zero.I'd really like that kiss."  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
Butterflies went nutso in Zero's stomach. In about 2 days time, He'd found these strange new feelings for Kizna, he'd had some strange things happen to him, and for the first time in his whole time here at GOA, he had lost to Hiead.and it didn't even bother him! Right now the only thing that was on his mind was the Pink-haired beauty standing right before him, gently fondling his hand.  
  
With a brave step forward, Zero raised his free hand up to Kizna's cheek, and lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
A incredible sensation ran through all of Kizna. For a split second, she felt a tingle run up her spine, like a warm wave. Then there was the huge disappointment when it ended only a few seconds later.  
  
Zero pulled back, but only a few inches. He was still very close to Kizna, and his hand was now on her shoulder, while the other was being held captive by hers. He looked at her, trying to see if she would respond, whether she liked it, or hated it.  
  
Kizna kept her eyes closed. She wanted more, but Zero had stopped. Opening them, Kizna saw him looking almost worried. "Zero?"  
  
His mouth opened then closed when he realized that no words wanted to come out. He simply moved in again and kissed, this time a little harder. Kizna let go of his hand and her arms almost automatically went around her partner's neck. Zero didn't know what to do with his hands, he just let them hang on his sides.  
  
A few seconds later, he disembarked. But he had only stopped briefly when Kizna kissed him again. Catching him off guard, and with his mouth open, their kiss was deepened. Now Zero knew where to put those hands. They wrapped around Kizna, bringing her closer.  
  
A fire was lit. Like there was gasoline poured inside of Zero, and all he needed was a match. Slowly but surely, it grew bigger. The deeper he kissed the hotter it got, the more the flames grew. Kizna pulled back, mostly for a quick breath, but Zero didn't want to stop. He liked the fire.  
  
He instead began to kiss her cheek, then her neck. Kizna groaned. Never before had she ever felt anything like this. It was like she was riding on a cloud, and every time the kiss was deepened, she was raised higher. When he began to kiss her neck, it was like she was flying.  
  
Then Kizna just had to pull back. She stepped backwards, almost making Zero lose his balance. Looking at her, he stood there, breathing deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm sorry." Was all he could make out.  
  
"Don't be.I just.had to pull back.This was just so fast.I mean." Kizna tried to make out a reply. "I.better go.repair the PRO-ING.Hiead gave it a beating." When the repairer finally regained the ability to walk again, she quickly left.  
  
Leaving Zero just standing there. Wanting more.  
  
  
  
Wowza. Can't believe I just wrote that! Anyways, I bet you all want explanations huh? Well you'll get em dang nabbit! Patience! Actually, I don't have enough patience, so that means you'll get em as soon as possible!  
  
Hope you didn't mind the smoochin, and yeah, I know there was some major OOCness. But come on. You KNOW you liked it. Yeah.don't try to hide it. You really want more dontcha?  
  
Well that's why you have to Review! Review and I guarentee you'll get a second chapter, okies?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Mihoshi  
  
Queen of the Ditzy and Accident Prone 


	6. Strange Realizations

Mihoshi in da house!  
  
Yeeehaw Am I on a roll or what? 3 chapters, 3 days! But before you go about hugging and jumping and breaking out the alcohol..I have sad news.  
  
The next chapter will take a while. Due to no access to the Internet, come tomorrow, I will be writing the chappies, just not posting. However, There is a chance I can save to a disk then upload the chapters at school, so the past two sentences might be lies. Just be patient!  
  
Okay, like I promised last chappie, Here are review responses!  
  
Okies first, Thanks to Jinnai, Isaacy, JiYoung, and Wizdom! You guys rock!!!! Arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato : : bows low : :  
  
Next, Kaaira! I don't know if you've kept on reading, but I did add chapter 2!!!!! AND Chapters 3, 4 and 5!  
  
Thirdly: Tatsu-no-Houou, TaioraCrazedGirl, and MercuryFox22. You all rock I love you thank you soooooo much!  
  
Aurani: ...Hope your eyes stopped bleeding. Honestly. I do..*coughyeahcoughrightcough* I think you are an idiot. I hope you're reading this, so listen carefully. NO ONE, that's right, NO ONE should ever tell someone to leave a fandom. Yes I know there is OOCness, but God, everyone writes with at least a little OOCness, considering that their stories are written depending on how the author WANTS them to be written.  
  
And I wonder.do you go around in every review telling people this? The show doesn't imply any K/Z relationships? WELL NO FRIGGIN DUH! On the other hand, there definitely isn't anything implying a relationship between Hiead and Zero, yet many people right fanfiction about it! So what are you going to do? Ask them to leave the fandom also?  
  
Go ahead why don't you. Then all that will be left are idiots like you who don't write anything but just read and review like their FRIGGIN gods that know way more about Megami Kouhosei then everyone else. Jeesh, the only person who should "leave the fandom" is you.  
  
  
  
Sry everyone, I just really had to vent there. Now to my next 2 peeps.  
  
Aynslesa- You rock! You reviewed TWICE!!!!!! I love you, I hope you enjoy the next couple chapters!  
  
GideonRynn- I have to admit, I squealed when I found that my favorite author and reviewed not once, but twice. Okay.I didn't squeal.But I WANTED to!!!! Thanks for finally reading my fic, and I have to say that you're the nicest sweetest guy ever! Marry me! (You are a guy, right?) Hee hee hee, anyways, I really appreciate you reviewing, and you can stop tapping your foot because here is chapter 6!  
  
PS Yup, you are one who inspired me to write this. Arigato! ^.^ Oh, and the SF reaction was basically an idea that came from me trying to be original! Soooo.um..about that aforementioned marriage proposal..  
  
Okay finally! Insert Standard Disclaimer and Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Strange Realizations  
  
Kizna spent the rest of the day avoiding the others, mostly by spending her time repairing the PRO-ING. That night, she dreamt mostly of Zero.but the question that hung in the back of her mind was basically, "Is it really Zero.or just the SF reaction?"  
  
Needless to say, she didn't sleep much.  
  
The next morning, the day started off as normal. Kizna got up, took a shower, got dressed, then headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. When she entered the lunchroom, she was met with funny stares from her friends.  
  
"Kizna, where were you?" A worried Ikhny asked.  
  
"Oh.uh.I was just.not around."  
  
The other 4 girls exchanged glances. "Were you with Zero?" Saki asked.  
  
"Um.why would you think that?"  
  
"Oh.I don't know.maybe it's the fact that you were seen leaving with him someplace and then you weren't ever seen again for the rest of the day?"  
  
Kizna blushed, and tried to avoid the stares coming her way.  
  
"Okay girl, spit it out!" Wrecka said. All the others nodded in unison.  
  
"Well.after he lost to Hiead, I dragged him to the recreation zone where we could talk..alone."  
  
"Go on."  
  
In a minute or two, Kizna told everything- all that had happened before the fight and after. Then she got to the kiss.  
  
".and then.he stood up. And I said.'I'd really like that kiss'."  
  
She looked around. All the girls were waiting in anticipation.  
  
"At first he didn't believe me, so I repeated it again.and I took his hand."  
  
They were all smiling now.  
  
"And.he kissed me." Kizna stopped.  
  
They all just sat there, waiting for more. "And?" Saki asked, saying what everybody else was thinking.  
  
"And what?"  
  
Insert Sweatdrops.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
Kizna's eyes brightened. "Incredible.but.weird.which is why I broke it off."  
  
She turned her attention to Saki. "Is it really the SF reaction? Or could it be that Zero's just changing?"  
  
Saki shrugged. "It could be both. But I personally think its just the EX."  
  
Kizna frowned. ^ I knew it was too good to be true. ^  
  
* * *  
  
Zero couldn't stop staring at her. She was talking to the other girls, her back facing him. All of last night, throughout his dreams, the following morning, she was all that was on his mind.  
  
Zero thought it was strange how it had all happened so fast. To think it all started that day when he just felt funny. Just yesterday he had hated all the new feelings. Now he can't see how he had gone so long without them. "I want more." He said, to himself.  
  
"Want more of what? Talent?" Hiead asked, overhearing Zero words.  
  
"What the hell? I wasn't talking to you, idiot!" Zero said, infuriated. The last thing he needed was Hiead knowing about him and Kizna.  
  
"Hahahaha. You're the idiot Enna. I've heard of you current "condition". The smart one says it's a SF reaction, but I think you've finally cracked."  
  
"Hey shutup!" ^ Note to self: Kill Clay for telling Hiead ^  
  
"Or maybe you really do like her.course then you really are a weakling. No wonder you lost yesterday."  
  
"SHUTUP Hiead! This is none of your freaking business so just go back into that little corner of yours! And by the way, I would have kicked your ass yesterday.I just wasn't feeling so great."  
  
Hiead just smirked and walked away. ^ What a pitiful idiot. I almost feel sorry for the cat-eared one. ^  
  
Zero watched as his rival left. Turning, he saw Kizna looking at him. Their eyes locked for a quarter of a second then turned away. Zero could feel his heart begin to beat faster. He turned and left the cafeteria. His head was way to confused to even think about eating.  
  
Enna didn't know where to go, and he didn't really want to go back to the recreation zone, so he headed towards his room. Plopping on his bed, he tried to sort his thoughts.  
  
^ Okay.I really liked the kiss.and I think she did too.but then she pulled away.so what does that mean? I really want more.but does she? Erg this is SO FRUSTRATING! ^  
  
Turning the light off, and realizing that he didn't have classes until later in the day, Zero laid on his bed and tried to sleep, mostly because he didn't want to have to think about everything that was going on.  
  
But before he could even think about sleeping, he heard someone enter.  
  
"Who the hell? Clay?"  
  
If it was Clay, he didn't answer. "Clay, if its you Im going to kick your ass for telling Hiead about this dumb Ex reaction stuff."  
  
Zero felt a hand on his back. He spun around and kicked the person, hard.  
  
Clay (?) got up and turned the light on. Hey, wait, it wasn't Clay! It was Yamagi!  
  
"God Zero.can't you take a freaking joke?"  
  
Zero got up, ready to punch the living daylights out of his shorter friend.  
  
"Hey hey! Hold it! I just came here cuz Kizna wanted me to get you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I dunno, she didn't say. Just don't hurt me okay?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Um.I think she said the hangar. Yeah.I'm pretty sure."  
  
Zero hurried out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Kizna stood leaning against her PRO-ING. "Yamagi better have gotten a hold of Zero."  
  
She remembered the look she and her partner had exchanged at breakfast. ^ He looked.like he really wanted to talk to me. ^ After the look, she just up and left the cafeteria. That got quite a few giggles from her friends.  
  
^ Should I have just broken off the kiss like that? Should I have said something? Why did I leave anyways? ^  
  
"Kizna?" A confused look was written on her partner's face.  
  
"Zero.I just.wanted to apologize."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"For.everything that had happened."  
  
Zero felt a lump in his throat. ^ So she didn't like it. ^  
  
"I.I just had to pull away.I don't know why."  
  
Zero lowered his head. "It's okay.it was my fault.all my fault."  
  
Kizna looked down also. "Zero.what made you change so fast?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean.Saki says it's the SF reaction.but I really like you like this.and.I don't know whether its you Zero.or just this EX thing."  
  
Zero laughed.  
  
Kizna looked up. "I'm being serious Zero!" She was just about to give him one of the classic punches to the head.but he stopped her.  
  
"No.its just that.I don't care if its my EX or just me, but I've never been happier."  
  
Kizna smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
They stood there, maybe 7 feet apart, just staring. And smiling.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Both spun around to see Clay, Saki, Roose, Ikhny, Yamagi, Wrecka, and Tukasa come crashing down form the side of one of the PRO-INGs.  
  
"What the."  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Kizna asked, very well knowing that they were spying on her and Zero.  
  
Clay grinned ".we were.uh.just.uh.helping.Roose and Wrecka fix this PRO-ING that's all."  
  
Kizna looked at Zero. "To the recreation room?" She said, softly so only he could hear.  
  
Zero nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Maybe there was something magical about the recreation room. Or maybe it just made Zero horny. I dunno. But as soon as they both entered it, He had his lips on Kizna's.  
  
This of course, surprised his partner, but she got used to it quick. In a matter of seconds the two were back to the arms around each other, kissing passionately routine. This time it was Zero who broke it off.  
  
"Kizna.is this alright with you?"  
  
Lets think here peoples. Your partner, who is incredibly cute and had been acting sweet and nice and what not, begins to kiss you. Would that be alright with you? I sure hope so!  
  
So obviously, Kizna nodded, then re-engaged the kiss.  
  
"Holy cow.look at em go at it!"  
  
"Yamagi-kun, would you ever kiss me like that?"  
  
"I think it's sweet!"  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"How romantic."  
  
Then from behind another bush, a silver haired boy watched from afar.  
  
"Idiots.." He said. Then he remembered the fight earlier. "Hmm..this could definitely work in my favor."  
  
  
  
Yeah I know, this wasn't the best chapter ever, but its cuz im only leading up to chapter 36!!! Hooboy will that chapter rock! Heeheehee, just kidding! Take this as the prologue to an awesome chapter 7 and 8! And im saying this before I even write em! Uh.I better stop getting ahead of myself!  
  
Anyways, read and review! Ill take any plot ideas, since Im facing a small writers block.. I mean.uh..of course I know whats going to happen in Chapter 7 and 8!!! Duh!!!  
  
-Mihoshi  
  
Queen of the Ditzy and Accident Prone 


	7. Strange Alterations

I know what yer thinkin...SHES FINALLY BACK! WOOOHOOO!  
  
Yeah I know, I was only gone a week, but come on. Admit it. You wish I never left.teeheehee.  
  
Anyways, thanks for all who reviewed, keep it up!  
  
And now for a few small (I'll keep it short!) notes:  
  
To Gideon: Whoops!!! Gomen gomen gomen! I guess I didn't know you were female!!! Ack!!! But let the record show that if you were a guy I'd marry ya! ^.^ Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope your foot didn't break from all that tappin!  
  
To Aurani  
  
First off, yes you did say that I should leave the fandom. Or at least, you suggested it. Just check the first review you gave my story. Second, I've heard your opinions, not only in my reviews but in other author's reviews also. So here is my final response to all of this: 1) I'm not going to stop writing this fic, though you might review a thousand times with the same criticism. If I were to stop, it would be unfair for the people who like my story and always ask me to write more. (just read the reviews around yours) 2) There is no way in heck I'm going to stop writing my fics, just because one person doesn't like them. Imagine if every author was to do that. We'd have a total of maybe 2 or 3 fanfics. Sorry, but I ain't changin! 3) I'm not saying I will never consider doing a fic with characters that have "implied" relationships from the anime or manga. But I'm perfectly fine doing a Z/K fic, or any other "OOC" fic, if you want to call it that.  
  
Okay, one more thing. Since I basically just told you I'm not going change anything major, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop submitting degrading reviews. I like constructive criticism, but to tell someone to just stop writing a story is a whole different thing. And no matter how many you may post, nothing is going to change. So please stop.  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah I know, that was a very large note. My bad. Anyways, onto chapter 7!! Yippee!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, don't sue me, yadda yadda.  
  
Thoughts are in "/" marks. (I.e.: /blah blah/)  
  
Chapter 7: Strange Alteration  
  
  
  
Kizna woke up just feeling plain good. Of course, she had dreamed of Zero. Yeah, she still had this little nagging in the back of her mind.that little voice that kept arguing, "What if its just the EX? You shouldn't rush into these things Kizna!" But then, Kizna just remembered the kisses, and told herself to shutup.  
  
"Who am I to complain?"  
  
"What?" Saki asked, as she exited the bathroom and saw Kizna sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh nothing.just talking to myself."  
  
Saki grinned. "Let me take a wild guess.it was about Zero huh?"  
  
Kizna blushed. "Possibly."  
  
"Okay, how bout another wild guess? It has something to do with SF reactions?"  
  
Towryk turned away for a second, then nodded.  
  
"Kizna, I wouldn't worry too much about it. I mean, if it was just this EX thing, then I'll go away and everything will be back to normal."  
  
"Yeah.you're right." Was her response. /But what If I don't want it to change? /  
  
* * *  
  
Zero woke up with a strange feeling inside. (A/n: No pun intended!)  
  
Usually when he woke up, he immediately thought about his cat-eared repairer. But today.he just didn't.  
  
Of course, that wasn't the only thing. His dream that night was pretty weird. It included Kizna, but then, almost exactly half way through his sleep, she just disappeared. As if she just up and walked away..  
  
/Strange./  
  
But, as Zero is commonly known to do, He put on a grin and covered up any signs of having inner thought. He's gotten very good at it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Zero!" Kizna greeted, spotting her partner in the hallway.  
  
Zero took one look, turned almost purple, and was last seen sprinting to the boy's bathroom.  
  
Since Clay and Saki were accompanying her at the time, Kizna asked Clay to go check if Zero was all right.  
  
Clay nodded, gladly accepting since he found Zero's behavior quite interesting.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bbbblahfahhahahh" Could be heard from one of the stalls. "FLUSH!"  
  
Clay entered the boy's bathroom. "Uh, Zero are you okay?"  
  
"Balaaaalaahafgaa..FLUSH"  
  
No he wasn't going to the bathroom! He was throwing up, duh!  
  
"Zero? Are you um.done?"  
  
Enna opened the stall, then walked out and washed his hands.  
  
"ZERO!!! What just happened?"  
  
Enna turned to look at Clay. "I just felt a little sick, okay!"  
  
"Well I figured that.but why is it that you only got sick after Kizna said hi?"  
  
"Like hell I know!" Zero almost buckled as he felt another twinge of pain go through his stomach. "You're the smart one! What's wrong with me?"  
  
Clay took a moment to think. Someone of lesser genius would have been overwhelmed by the loads of 'interesting' information thrown his way over the past week. But not Clay! Over a few seconds, he came up with the most logical answer.  
  
"EX."  
  
"Shit!" Zero shouted in anger. "Not again! So what now, I can't look at Kizna without getting queasy?"  
  
"Look Zero, since we don't have any training this morning, we can just go to the reference zone and look up some data off the mainframe, I have a few hypothesis I'd like to.."  
  
Zero blinked. "Um.how bout you do it, and I watch?"  
  
Clay sighed, then exited the bathroom, with 88 following shortly after.  
  
Bye that time, Kizna and Saki got tired of waiting and had already left, so the two boys headed towards the reference area.  
  
* * *  
  
Clay, infamous hacker, easily got into GOA's main dataframe.  
  
"Alright, we can just do a simple search." He typed in the words 'Rare EX reactions' which brought up a list of replies. Searching through them, Clay found what he was looking for. Clicking on 'Strange Feelings' he got probably a 20-page explanation.  
  
89 sighed. /Good thing I took that speed reading course back home./  
  
5 minutes later.after Zero got up and left for multiple drinks, and was in the middle of surfing the web.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"What?" The blue eyed boy leaned over his friend's shoulder. "What did you find?"  
  
"Well, after reading it all, I found the 4 paragraph summary at the bottom.."  
  
Summary: Strange Feelings, first discovered by Tokira Yamaguchi, was aptly named. A rare reaction found in young men who possess EX, it does what every other case of EX does, feed off of strong emotions. However, Strange Feelings (or SF as it is commonly called) comes from a young man's sexual emotions. In other words, you might call it a form of puberty found only in young men who have EX as their blood type. If this young male finds himself in the company of a young woman or man (studies show that SF has been found between same sex as well as opposite) when this EX reaction begins, the young male will usually find himself become attached and/or attracted to this fellow friend/coworker/acquaintance. What happens next our research board finds very interesting. The man will go through sort of a series of sexual mood swings, one day hating the partner, and the next finding himself bombarded with constant sexual drives. This of course can take a toll on both the mental and physical health of the young man; sickness, changes in metabolism, intellectual mood swings, etc. However, once the reaction discontinues, they physically go back to normal. So far only minor mental changes have been found. Scientists have yet to find a cure, and it is usually agreed upon that there need not be one. Almost all side effects leave, so what most doctors or pediatricians will tell you is to let it pass. However, due to the GOA and GIS rules and regulations, if any pilot or candidate is found in possession of this symptom, it is usually acted upon by the removal of the certain person that triggers it. (Even a partner or instructor), They may even be forced to leave GOA or GIS altogether. This scientist does not believe such measures should be taken, but not many agree. Lastly, I will mention a few things that have been proven to help with controlling the EX reaction. For more on these tips, please read pages 14-15. \ Incessant separation from the certain friend/coworker/acquaintance. 2) Constantly partaking in sexual acts.(It's found more beneficiary if acts are done with the partner that triggered the SF) 3) Studies show that if a male eats 3 bowls of Ice Cream a day, the feelings are suppressed. (This may of course be hazardous to the male's health and money supply) 4) Lastly, if the male develops emotional feelings (along with sexual) towards his friend/coworker/acquaintance. (Note: This has only been known to work if the feelings are both mutual.) Thus ends the documentary on Strange Feelings. For more information, I suggest asking your local doctor/pediatrician/nurse.  
  
Clay blinked. "Okay Zero, so what this means is." Zero cut him off.  
  
"I know what it means. I can read."  
  
89 took a moment to suppress his surprise. "So you know what you have to do?"  
  
"No! Hey, you're the smart on here!"  
  
"Look, it's simple. Until this goes away, you can do 4 things. Now, since your Kizna's partner, you can't be separated from her for very long. So 1 is out."  
  
"I didn't really like 1 anyways."  
  
"3 is out, since I doubt that GOA will give you ice cream 3 times a day without explanation. So of course, this leaves 2 and 4."  
  
"Which means I have to do what?"  
  
Clay smirked. "Have a lot of sex with her, or 'fall in love' with her, so to speak."  
  
Zero slowly sat down, eyes wide open, deep in thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Woooohoooooo! I just finished writing this at 1:23 at night. Yes, that whole summary section was really written by me (It took me like 5 hours!) and was not copied of changed to fit into my story or anything like that.  
  
Hope you don't mind the way the stories headed, I think it was sort of going this way from the beginning, kind of absentmindedly. Put I'll keep it PG-13.or at least I think I will. Who knows what I'll do tomorrow when I write chapter 8 at 1:00 A.M. and have drunk like 30 sodas!!!!!  
  
Anyways, read and review!!! I love looking at my story and seeing a review tally that is a number higher than 3! Yeeehaww!!! Now I think I'll do some homework. Spanish homework, in fact.  
  
Adios, amigos!  
  
-Mihoshi  
  
Queen of the Ditzy and Accident Prone 


	8. Strange Decision

Whoa. I just reread chapter 7. Scary the things you write when its 1 AM. Whats even scarier is that I have almost no recollection of writing it!  
  
Anyways, I'm not going to be stupid and change chappie 7 or anything, so I guess I'll just make 8 so super spectacular that when you finish reading it you'll either be in a fit of tears, or a fit of laughter. Or maybe you'll finish reading, smile, then decide to review.  
  
It's your choice!  
  
I think I'm getting into a pattern here, by continuously leaving notes to Aurani. But hey, one more!  
  
Aurani: Okay, for the last time, no matter how many times you give me a review complaining about my story, or insulting me as a fanfic author: I'm not going to stop writing this story, or complete change it around or anything. As I have already said, it would be unfair to all the other people who love my fanfic. Call me stubborn (kind of like when people keep giving degrading reviews even when they are asked not to, that kind of stubborn) Secondly, I realize that I'm doing a fic that has a relationship that isn't really depicted in the anime or manga. I KNOW ALREADY! I should, considering you mention it in every review! But I personally like writing about it. I myself do not like such stories that have yaoi relationships (primarily the Hiead/Zero ones) But you will not see me going around giving those authors disrespectful reviews. I simply don't read those fanfics! Believe it or not, its not that hard! Try it sometime! Also, you seem to like mentioning how Sugisaki-sama wouldn't want it this way, and/or how Sugisaki-sama would've written it like this if he wanted it..yadda yadda.Well I just think this is b/s on your part. Have you ever met him? How the hell do you know? Plus, might I note that the anime was only 11 episodes, (yes I know, there is more manga.) so all in all it's a short series. How do you know what (if he did plan on doing more) he was developing in his series? And if you go back to one of the beginning chapters, you'll notice I mentioned that this takes place 2 years after the series beginning. Do you honestly know what Sugisaki-sama would have done if he made the series encompass 2 to 3 years? I don't think so. So stop mentioning him like he's sitting right there beside you telling you this crap. Because he's not.  
  
Phew that's all! Sorry to all the other readers of this fic who have to put up with this ongoing battle between myself and Aurani. My apologies.  
  
.But without further ado.the fanfic!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, cuz I bet Aurani would kill herself/himself when she/he saw what I'D do with it. Or maybe she/he 'd just stop writing annoying reviews. Whatever.the point is: Don't sue me.  
  
Thoughts are in "/"s  
  
Chapter 8: Strange Decision  
  
"Uh, your joking right?"  
  
Clay grimaced. "No, but I sure wish I was."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Clay let out a short laugh. "Well, you're going to have to choose one. I mean, if this goes on Azuma or somebody will probably find out, and then there goes your piloting career."  
  
"No!! That's NOT going to happen! I've said it a million times, I'm going to be a goddamn Ingrid pilot!"  
  
Clay laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You'll be a goddamn Ingrid pilot who gets around very easily, if you catch my drift."  
  
"SHADDUP!" At this point, Enna was seconds away from punching Clay's head off. This of course was very noticeable to Clay.  
  
"Look look, calm down Zero. Getting angry won't solve anything."  
  
"Well duh! I just don't what to friggin do!"  
  
"First and foremost, make your choice!!! Sex or Love. Come on this isn't too hard!"  
  
"Easy for you to say, it's not like you go googily eyed everytime Saki walks by! What would you choose if it were you two?"  
  
This inquiry made 89's face turn an interesting shade of red.  
  
"I.uh.I.I don't know."  
  
"See! Ha! That's how goddamn easy it is!"  
  
Silent pause.  
  
"But no, really, what would you choose?" Enna asked, again.  
  
Clay frowned. "Well, since getting you two to have mutual emotionally based feelings for each other will probably take longer, I'd go with choice number 2. It'd be easier, I guess."  
  
Zero blinked. "What's she gonna say."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kizna! She's not going to like this." Zero remembered the millions of beatings he had received over the past years. Undoubtedly she'd give him an enormous pounding.  
  
/I'll end up in the sick bay for months./  
  
Clay nodded. "That might be a problem. If you want, I'll ask her for you."  
  
"You'd do that? Really?"  
  
"Well.how bout you ask her, and I'll back you up with the information we just found."  
  
"Oh.THANKS Clay. That'll sure protect me from her wrath."  
  
"Zero, don't you think your blowing this a little out of proportion?"  
  
"Why don't YOU tell her and see for yourself?"  
  
Clay paused. "Okay okay. What if I bring Kizna here, and show her the article, then we'll let her decide!"  
  
Zero's eyes dilated. "Jeesh, why didn't we think of this before?"  
  
"We.?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Kizna! Clay told me to tell you to meet him and Zero in the reference zone!" Saki proclaimed, entering the lunchroom.  
  
"Why the reference room?"  
  
Saki shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me. You know how they are."  
  
Kizna rolled her eyes. "Hopefully this time Zero won't feel the need to barf when he sees me."  
  
"Kizna! Don't take it personally, maybe he just wasn't feeling good!"  
  
Towryk gave her a look that said, 'Don't even try to cheer me up.'  
  
"Hey don't look at me! Why don't you just go and see what they want?"  
  
The repairer simply sighed, got up, and headed to her designation.  
  
* * *  
  
Zero impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for his repairer to arrive. Clay took the extra time to read another article on Strange Feelings. This one had primarily the same information as the other, so I guess you could say he was wasting his time.  
  
Anyways, Kizna walked in, unaccompanied, to the relief of the two young candidates.  
  
"Alright, what do you guys want now?"  
  
As soon as she spoke, Zero had an unbelievably strong sensation run through his body. He wanted to get up and resume the kissing the two had taken part in the day before, but he managed to constrain himself. Mostly due to the fact that Kizna had a not-so-nice look on her face.  
  
"I'm waiting!"  
  
"Ahem." Clay cleared his throat. "Kizna, earlier this morning me and Zero hacked into the GOA dataframe and found more information on the SF syndrome. After reading it, we found we had 4 choices.well, maybe you should just see for yourself." Clay directed Kizna to the monitor where the article he had found earlier was on screen. "Read this."  
  
"All 20 pages?" Kizna asked, bewildered.  
  
"No, no, no. Just the summary at the bottom."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
About a minute later.  
  
Zero prepared himself for a beating while Clay watched Kizna read.  
  
"So Zero's been going through a sort of puberty on acid?"  
  
"Uh.I guess that's one way of putting it!" Clay replied, with a laugh. "Seriously though, did you read the part on the 4 choices?"  
  
Kizna nodded.  
  
"Well, we've already figured that 1 and 3 are pretty much not going to happen. So we got stumped as to whether to go with 2 and 4. Then Zero brought you up, and I thought it would be a good idea to let you decide."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So.which one? 2 or 4?"  
  
"Um.wait. I don't think I paid much attention to the choices.what are they?"  
  
Zero turned red. Clay frowned. "Basically, the only way Zero will be able to control this is if he develops an emotionally based relationship with you, one that is mutual, that's choice 4."  
  
"Okay.so what's number 2?"  
  
Now even Clay turned a little pink. "Or you could have.erm.a lot.of sex with him."  
  
Kizna laughed. Then she realized he WASN'T joking. "WHAT? I'm supposed to have sex with him?" She might not have learned about SF reactions, but she sure as heck remembered sex ed.  
  
Clay nodded, grimacing.  
  
Kizna looked at her partner. He looked practically afraid of all that was going on. He just sat there.blue, blue eyes wide open, and a sort of frown plastered on his face. Kizna would have told him he looked cute, in any other circumstance.  
  
"Um.uh.you guys want me to decide?"  
  
"Yes, that was the plan. Very interesting, huh?"  
  
"Interesting is an understatment.which one do you recommend, Clay?"  
  
"Well, uh.I told Zero choice 2 would be best.choice 4 would take longer, leaving ample time for Azuma or somebody to find out about this."  
  
"Right.and we don't want that. Okay, I think I'll choose."  
  
  
  
YES! This is indeed a cliffhanger! It is a cliffhanger that will make all of you go "NOOOO" or "CRAP!" or "Please let there be a chapter 9!". I was going to originally drop the bomb in this chappie, but then I had a wonderful idea!  
  
How bout you guys decide which one? Choice number 2 or 4. I'll give everyone a week to write a review telling me either 2 or 4. Then I'll take the one most requested and write chapter 9 about it. Note: At least 1 person has to review! (duh!) for me to decide. So stop waiting around and just review, dang nabbit!  
  
Oh by the way.if any of u think you have an even better choice, just review and tell me what you think is an even greater idea. Try to keep it sort of original. I don't want he idea to come directly from another fanfic or anything. We'll call it choice 5!  
  
Yeeheehee! This'll be fun fun fun fun fun!  
  
Don't forget to review! Ill have chapter 9 up by next week, promise!  
  
-Mihoshi  
  
Queen of the Ditzy and Accident Prone 


	9. Strange Fight

Hey! It's me again!  
  
Okay, before you all blow me to bits, let me just say that im SO SORRY for the delay. In all honesty, I was sort of ready to just drop the fic, mostly due to the annoying reviews from certain persons (coughauranicough) that I was getting very tired of.  
  
Oh yeah, and I had about 40 projects due in the previous couple of days, so for the past weeks I've been working on those. Okay, I'm exaggerating. 6 projects. Seriously.  
  
I know I know, I probably would have been able to make time and write this, so for that I am deeply sorry!!!! Forgive!!!!!  
  
Let me just say thanks for all that reviewed, especially the ones that gave a choice between 2 or 4. I continued writing cuz of you guys!  
  
Now, how can I have one of these introductions WITHOUT leaving a little note to my good buddy Aurani? This one is short, I promise!  
  
Aurani: All I have to say is that this story is going to continue till it's done, even though you think it's chuck filled with OOC. I'm sure you think a horrific fanfic writer who should forever "leave the fandom" or whatever, but let me remind you that you've only read ONE, count em, ONE of my fanfics. Do yourself a favor and check out some of my other stuff (Not MK, but I have 3 in YYH, along with other anime.) I'll have you know that you're the first person to ever give me a degrading review. (Honestly) Anyways, if you read my other stuff then I'll bother to actually to listen to your comments on my personal writing skills. As to your opinions on this fic, have fun being ignored!  
  
Also, I did make the mistake of calling Sugisaki-sama a male, when in fact, she is very much a female. That was my mistake, however, it does not change anything on my opinion that you or anyone else should stop acting like they can read Sugisaki-sama's brain. You have no idea how she would have continued the story, so stop acting like you do. That's all I'm saying.  
  
ANYWAYS! On to chapter 9!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thoughts are signified in "/" marks. I.E. /blah blah/  
  
Chapter 9: Strange Fight  
  
"Are you sure the ice cream one isn't possible?"  
  
"Yes Kizna, for the last time, it is not an option!" Clay said, still waiting for the cat-eared repairer's decision.  
  
"Okay, okay.Then I choose." Clay and Zero waited for her to finish her sentence. "I choose to go to my room and think about it!"  
  
"Ugggghhh!" Was the reply she got from the boys.  
  
Zero frowned. "Kizna, we've been waiting practically an hour for you to make your mind up! Just choose!"  
  
"Why don't you, if you're in such a rush!"  
  
"You should be grateful that I'm giving you a choice!" Zero shouted, standing up from his chair.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kizna replied, at an equally loud tone.  
  
"Zero! Kizna! Cut it out! Fighting is not going to get an answer out of her, Zero!" Clay said, grabbing his fellow candidate by the arm.  
  
88 flashed one of his goofy grins. "Oh yeah, that's right! Sorry Clay." Zero sat back down.  
  
"There, now make your choice Kizna. Hurry it up."  
  
"What? Clay, this isn't deciding what I'm going to eat for lunch today; this is a little more serious! Can't you just let me think about it? I'll tell you when I've made up my mind." When Clay's only response was to push his glasses on his nose, Kizna took it as an 'okay'. "Good.now I'm going to go.curse God or something."  
  
This made all 3 laugh, as Zero and Clay watched their friend leave.  
  
Once she had left the reference zone, Zero struck up an interesting conversation.  
  
"Clay." Clay turned his attention to him. "Which one do you think she'll pick?"  
  
Clay shifted his glasses once more. "Well, since she's a girl, she'll probably go for number 4, since it's more emotional and what not. Then again, she's smart, so she'll probably go for number 2, since it's faster. She knows the risks of prolonging this. Any GOA staff might be able to stumble upon us at any time, you know?"  
  
Zero nodded. "I'm not sure what I want her to pick.I don't know if you knew this, but I don't want to do anything to hurt her."  
  
Clay nodded. "I know. Seems to me that this SF stuff could be a foothold for something else between you two!"  
  
Zero gave him a puzzled look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
* * *  
  
2..4..2..4..2..4  
  
"Which one which one." Kizna whispered to herself. She was sitting in the recreation zone, plucking petals off of a flower she had found. "I guess I don't have any choice but to simply choose one."  
  
/Alright Kizna. Think. 2 is easy, quick, but really.with Zero.I mean come on.eww.Then there is 4.more time consuming.probably just as weird.it's still Zero./ Kizna smiled. /Of course, only a couple days ago I was enjoying all the new attention I was getting from him.and the kisses.Stay on topic! Okay, 2.or 4..Oh.why can't I just have 3..Alright, maybe its better if I think about which one I want! Okay, 2 would be pleasurable.I guess.of course, for the past week Ive been thinking about actually sort of loving Zero.which would be 4./  
  
Kizna grimaced. "Now my head hurts!"  
  
"That happens to me a lot."  
  
Kizna spun to see Zero leaning against a tree. "Just came to see if you chose yet. I'm kind of bored, I guess."  
  
/Bored, or just stupid?/ Kizna thought to herself, letting a smile appear on her face. Zero took it as an invitation, and plopped down next to his partner.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"I still haven't decided, imbecile."  
  
Zero grinned.  
  
"You do know what imbecile means, right Zero?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"It means I'm dumb.right?" He answered, giving a curious look.  
  
Kizna laughed. Sometimes her partner was just so cute.then he usually did something that deserved a beating.  
  
"Yeah that's what it means." She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Zero, what would you honestly choose in this situation?"  
  
"I'd choose 4." Was the immediate answer, without a moment of thought.  
  
"Really?" Kizna asked, with a tone of surprise.  
  
"Um.wait.no.probably 2. Then again, I guess I'd like 4. Though 2 would be easier."  
  
"You'd like 4?"  
  
Zero grinned sheepishly. "Yeah.I guess so."  
  
Kizna felt like hugging him. Or maybe punching him, she wasn't sure. "Why?"  
  
"Because.I just.would.like you.and.um."  
  
Kizna smiled. "Zero Enna, are you saying you have feelings for me?"  
  
Zero's eyes dilated. "Well.only.I mean.you're my partner.and.you.um.yeah."  
  
Kizna leaned over and gave him a hug. Then, she leaned back with a thought. "This isn't the EX talking, right?"  
  
"No.I'm normal right now. No shaking. No weird urges!" Zero flashed his goofy grin. "You're my partner, so I have to like you right?"  
  
Kizna blinked.  
  
SMACK! "NOT those kind of feelings, idiot! I meant.you know.love.that kind of thing!"  
  
Zero rubbed his head. "Oww! Kizna! I do like you like that too! You're my partner and my best friend.and more I guess. I mean, I liked kissing you, and all."  
  
Kizna decided to let the past sentence go without a physical beating. "Look, I'm just going to think about the choice now, alright?"  
  
Zero nodded, then leaned back onto the ground, where he closed his eyes and either slept, or did a real good job of keeping quiet. A few seconds later, almost absentmindedly, Kizna leaned back too, resting her head on his shoulder, and closer her eyes in deep concentration.  
  
The minute she touched him, Zero's eyes snapped back open. He could feel the familiar fire in him getting hotter. He desperately began to try to douse it by trying to think of other things, but there she was, leaning on him, her hair touching the side of his face.the smell.was intoxicating.  
  
/Don't think about it.I have to think about something else./  
  
But all Zero could do was watch her, and feel her slow, rhythmic breathing against his body. His hand went up and began to play with her hair, like it had a mind of it's own. /God dammit! I have to get out of here! / Unfortunately for him, his body and long stopped listening to his brain. His eyes blurred slightly then cleared up.  
  
/No.! I can't.I shouldn't.damn./  
  
With his other hand he took hers, then let their fingers intertwine. Kizna had since fallen out of thought and into sleep, so she didn't respond.  
  
/Okay.I'm holding her hand. That's fine.that's cool. I'll just stay here like this. I can do that./  
  
His partner made a soft sigh, in her sleep, signifying to Zero that his partner was quite relaxed.  
  
"Glad your comfortable." He said in a low tone.  
  
Kizna only stirred in her slumber, the slightest bit more into her partner.  
  
/Great! Just make this easier for me! / Zero knew if he did what he wanted to do at the moment, all he'd get from her was a good slap in the face. /I bet she's doing this just to torture me./  
  
  
  
At the same time, Kizna was having an interesting dream.  
  
She was sitting back in the room where she, Clay, and Zero had resided in earlier.  
  
"What do you choose?" Clay asked.  
  
"I think I'll choose number.2." Was Kizna's reply. At her words, Zero stood up, and took her hand. For some reason, his fingers intertwined with her own.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"This." He slowly moved closer until his lips were touching hers.  
  
Kizna gave a slight moan. Zero closed his eyes in frustration. /She is doing this to torture me! Wait.if she's doing this on purpose, then she wants me too./ Zero shook his head. /No, not Kizna./  
  
However, he couldn't help but keep staring at her, watching her every move. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Moving quickly, and waking her in the meantime, Zero lightly moved Kizna off of him and onto the ground. Then, in the same movement, he turned and leaned over her, and set his lips onto hers.  
  
Kizna's eyes instantly opened, letting her see Zero's face a little too close for comfort. Pushing him away, she made an effort to sit up, but he still had an arm around her, keeping her down. "Zer.."  
  
Her protest was cut off when he kissed her again. Satisfied with what he got, Zero rolled back over into his previous position.  
  
"What were you doi."  
  
Zero cut her off. "My God, you have no idea how much I wanted to do that."  
  
Kizna grew angrier. "Zero! WHAT do you mean you wanted to do that?"  
  
"Look, it is not easy to control this stupid EX thing with you laying on me like that! And come on, I know you wanted that as much as I did! Why the hell else would you be.just.on me.like that!"  
  
"WHAT? I was sleeping! If I wanted you in anyway that was more than just being a pillow, I'd say so!"  
  
"Well, you cannot blame me! You, who apparently takes 5 years to make one stupid choice, are driving my crazy! Then we'd be able to control this, but noooooo, Kizna needs to take her time, Kizna needs to go to the recreation zone, where she proceeds to place her head on my chest, then fidget and move closer so many times it eventually DRIVES ME INSANE!" Zero yelled, his voice at a medium level. He didn't want others to hear, after all.  
  
"Look, you want to decide? I think you already tried, and IT'S NOT SO EASY! What do you want me to do, choose sex so we can get the stupid thing over with?"  
  
Zero smirked. "Yeah, sure, if that will get you to SHUTUP!"  
  
Kizna let out a short laugh. Then after a seconds pause, she continued, laughing even harder.  
  
Zero gave a curious look. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I think we just made our decision."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes that's right! The coin landed on number 2! Sorry all you number 4 supporters, but that's the way the cookie crumbled. Do not worry, I won't just throw in a half-baked lemon pie, then call it quits, or anything like that. The story is going to have plot twists and new stuff and entertaining stuff.. and all in the next Chapter!!!! Wait.there I go running my mouth again.  
  
I'll get chapter 10 as soon as possible. Hopefully my story will get so many reviews, that I can keep writing this story, maybe so that it even reaches 20 chappies! (HINT HINT!)  
  
Now go and review!  
  
Mihoshi has returned! AHAHAHHAH! 


	10. Strange Conversation

Back again!  
  
First off, I'd just like to say that I love all you guys who reviewed and have stuck with me through 10 chapters of mayhem and chaos. Obviously, you're all insane for continuing to read my story, but hey, we all have our faults! Heh heh heh, just kidding! The point is, you're the dudes and dudettes who keep me writing!  
  
And of course, how can I write a chapter without my annual note to Aurani?  
  
Note: This is a long one. Read if you like, scroll if you hate.  
  
Aurani:  
  
If you would think a moment before just automatically writing a degrading review, you'd remember that I've mentioned (numerous times) that this takes place about 2 to 3 years after the original show...Which means they are about 17 or 18! As to me being "sick", well.... I don't know how old you are or when the last time you were in high school, or if you've even reached high school yet, but two sophomores "doing it" in a bathroom is not unheard of where I go to school. And as I have mentioned, they are about 17 or 18, meaning they are either seniors or freshman in college. I'm sure many can back me up when I say that our society basically frowns upon people who haven't been laid by the time they reach college. I for one, am all for abstinence, but just turn on the TV and you'll see sex everywhere. So if I am "sick", then guess what; so is the rest of the world! One more thing: You'd think that after being told to stop, politely and then rather harshly, someone might get the hint and actually discontinue their demeaning reviews. But no, you must continue. And what's worse, is that you are using false facts! Do you even notice what your hands are typing? Do you pause to think for at least a second, or do you just babble on and on to get a point (that everyone has heard a million times out of your mouth) into a review? Grow up. Please. Because even if I AM the worst writer in the world, and SHOULD stop writing this instance, and should delete/burn all copies of my writing from existence so that no one should have to go through the agony of reading them...your still an ignorant boob. And you've proven it to everyone by continuously writing reviews...with only 2% of your brain in function.  
  
This will be the last time I am going to say this: Stop writing the reviews, This fanfiction will continue until I (the author!) decide to end it.  
  
  
  
Sorry to all the intelligent people that had to scroll down for a moment there. That was a long one!  
  
: Change of mood:  
  
Now onto the big 10!!! For those of you who didn't get it last chapter, since the voters ended up in a tie, I flipped a coin to figure out the choices. I ended up getting number 2! That's right! TWO! But have no fear (or no pleasure, depending on what your erm...interests are); this chapter has no lemon!  
  
Im gonna stop talking now, and write my story!  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not own Megami Kouhosei and in now way own any of the characters, items, or places that will be mentioned in my fanfic that are derived from the anime or manga.  
  
Chapter 10: Strange  
  
Author's Note: Thoughts are signified in italics this time. The "/" bars were getting annoying!  
  
  
  
"I think we just made our decision!" Kizna said in between laughter.  
  
Zero flashed a goofy grin. "Yeah I guess we did." He was still a little confused, too confused to be laughing. "So.we're going to.do that.one.Alright then."  
  
"You have no idea how much pressure just up and walked off my shoulder right now."  
  
"I think I do." Zero gave a sigh of relief. "It wasn't that hard, was it?"  
  
"Yeah. Sadly, the only way we could make a decision was by using your stupidity." Kizna said, laughing again.  
  
"Hey, shutup!" He replied, grinning. "So...what do we do now?"  
  
The repairer took a break from her amusement. "Erm...I'm...not sure..."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both of our characters spun around to see Clay walking over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you...You guys have been in here for about 3 hours now, I just figured I'd come see if Kizna has made her mind up yet."  
  
"3 hours? Whoa...!" Zero said mostly to himself, completely ignoring the rest of what Clay had said.  
  
"We made the decision. Number 2." Kizna replied, paying more attention to her friend.  
  
Obviously, this probably wasn't the answer Clay had expected, since a surprised look form appeared on his face. "Interesting..."  
  
An awkward silence ensued.  
  
"Erm...I think I'll go now..." Clay said, after a few moments of quiet. He felt a little awkward just standing there, so he decided to leave.  
  
Zero frowned. "If we've been in here for 3 hours, it must be around 9:00!"  
  
Kizna nodded. "Yeah, you're right actually. The recreation zone light is always on, so it just seems like daytime all the time."  
  
Zero nodded in agreement. "Bedtime!" He said mid-yawn, as he stood up. "Night."  
  
Kizna smiled. "Night Zero."  
  
Zero nodded and exited the recreation zone, Kizna following a few minutes later.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey.wake up!"  
  
Our pink-haired repairer yawned. She considered opening her eyes, but then decided not to.  
  
"Kizna, come on!"  
  
Another yawn. "Go away Wrecka.I'm tired." Plus she was having a good dream.  
  
"Come on! If you don't get up, then whose gonna repair the PRO-ING? I fight Hiead again tomorrow!"  
  
Kizna's eyes snapped open. "ZERO?"  
  
"Yeah, who'd you think it was?"  
  
SMACK! "What are you doing in my room?" Kizna shouted.  
  
"OWW!!!! Hey, you overslept and I was worried!"  
  
"Well, I guess your intentions were okay, but jeez.couldn't you have just asked Saki or Ikhny or someone else to wake me up? And how did you get in?"  
  
Zero grinned. "Clay taught me this trick that can open any door in GOA.except some of the closets for some reason." Zero paused. "Anyways, it took my a while to remember it, but I did and so I came right in. The other girls are already awake."  
  
Calm down.it's just his normal stupidity.and he is getting smarter.I think. Kizna thought to herself. Usually he doesn't remember anything.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, "Um, Zero? Can you leave so I can.ya know.shower and everything?"  
  
Zero turned a funny color. "Oh, yeah.sorry! Uh.I'll just wait.out there.somewhere." It took him maybe 2.3 seconds to get out the door.  
  
Kizna laughed to herself. "Choice 4 wouldn't have been so bad." Don't think about stuff like that.you have better things to think about. Kizna frowned. All that happened last week was SF, not Zero.not Zero.not Zero.  
  
* * *  
  
After she was erm, ready for the day, Kizna found Zero waiting outside, and the two headed towards the Hangar, where Zero was to be forced into being Kizna's assistant. Immediately getting started with her work on their PRO- ING, Kizna found herself acting like a babysitter, making sure Zero was focused on the task at hand.  
  
"Zero, stop running around and give me the hammer!"  
  
Zero gave her the screwdriver.  
  
Kizna sighed. "You never learn do you? It's the one you use to pound in nails, and things like that."  
  
Zero gave a puzzled look. "Uh.this one?" He held up the hammer.  
  
Maybe he does learn! She smirked. "Yeah, actually. Good guess!"  
  
Zero smiled. I knew that was the hammer.I don't get why I didn't tell her though.I'm too dumb to understand myself!  
  
Kizna laughed. "I'll make a good assistant of you, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
I love it when she laughs. She has a nice laugh. I like it. Maybe I should tell her I like it.  
  
"I like your laugh." Zero said, in all sincerity.  
  
This made Kizna pause. Compliments didn't usually come from Zero. "Are you okay?"  
  
Zero gave a confused look. I shouldn't have told her I like it.. He thought. "Uh.I'm good." Think of something to say! Think brain, think!  
  
"Zero, your different."  
  
"No.I just.liked your laugh.I mean.I like a lot of things about you.I just notice.and you.you.do you still need the hammer?"  
  
Kizna burst out in a fit of awkward laughter, this time louder than the others. After a moments pause, she did something she never really did before. Which might explain why she didn't even know why she was doing it.  
  
Kizna stood up, and stood in front of her partner. She looked up into his eyes, noticing for the first time in a while how tall he was. She began to compare Zero to the first time she met him, his personality, his clueless- ness, what he looked like.  
  
Zero just stood, looking into his partner's eyes, puzzled. But then again, he's always puzzled, so he just figured he'd missed out on something, and waited patiently to find out what it was.  
  
He's more patient.taller.he seems harder.like the past 2 years have toughened him up.Of course, GOA is never easy on anyone.he looks like he aged 5 years, not just 2.he looks smarter.  
  
Zero began to wonder what was going on. He felt something click in his mind. "Kizna.are you okay?"  
  
Kizna smiled, but kept staring, absentmindedly. "Since were handing out compliments, I like your eyes Zero."  
  
Zero grinned, but it was a different type of smile then he usually gave. This one was.more mature? "Thank you. If we're still handing out compliments, then I guess I should say that your eyes are beautiful."  
  
Kizna blushed. "Thanks." She said, in a whisper. I'm not sure what's happening here, but I'm not complaining.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Zero found himself working up some strange new courage. I'll tell her how I feel.  
  
Zero leaned closer to Kizna, and whispered, "Look, I know a lot of crazy things happened last week. I know that those crazy things that happened were my fault. And I know that the SF had a lot to do with them.But.I also know that I never ever want to have any other partner, whether its for piloting an Ingrid.or for life in general."  
  
Whoa.just.whoa. "Zero.what are you.trying to say?"  
  
"I don't know." What am I trying to say? "But whether or not this is some EX in me messing with my brain, I know that in there." Zero pointed to her heart. ".is where I want to be."  
  
My God.if anyone told me this would happen, just a week ago, I would have called them crazy. But here I am.  
  
Zero took her hand -sending a wave of butterflies through Kizna- and placed it on his own heart. Kizna could feel his heart beating at a million beats a minute. Is this his EX? Or is this.Zero?  
  
"Zero.is this really you? Or just the SF?"  
  
Zero was wondering the same thing.I want this to be me."I think it's me.I'm positive it's me." He said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "But it could be.SF.I guess there is only one way to find out."  
  
Kizna nodded, giving him a short kiss on the mouth. "Then let's find out."  
  
Zero smiled, then kissed her again.this time longer. "Tonight then."  
  
Kizna was ready to do anything for him, right at that moment. He could have asked her to jump off a cliff and she would've done it. "Tonight.right." She didn't want to let go just then, so she delivered another kiss to her partner.  
  
Zero put an arm around her waist drawing her closer, mid-kiss. "I'll come get you, be awake."  
  
She nodded, smiling at the feel of Zero's hands caressing her back. They sort of just stood there, in a warm embrace, until something seemed to just click.  
  
Kizna blushed. "Uh.I better.finish repairing."  
  
Zero flashed his old goofy grin. "Yeah.I think I have training in a bout an hour, so.I'll just go find the guys." He paused, looking at her one last time. Then he turned and left the Hangar.  
  
Kizna watched him go, feeling a strange sensation inside. That was so unlike Zero.but I sure hope it was really him. She shook her head, loosing the thought from her mind. Focus on getting his PRO-ING in shape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long delay. I actually had 3 different versions of chapter 10. The first two I wrote, then read a while later and realized they sucked, so I just wrote this one! Hope you guys like it. You probably noticed the OOC in Zero, but it'll all be explained, probably with the help of Clay!  
  
Anyways, please R/R and then I'll get chapter 11 up, if your lucky I won't take a month to do it! Heh heh, sorry again for the hold up. School! (  
  
-Mihoshi 


End file.
